This invention relates generally to the field of sexual aid products and more specifically to a contoured loveseat.
Sexual intercourse and other sexually arousing activities between two adults have been known to be improved by the aid of supporting furniture or cushions that help the bodies be supported at an ideal height and angle. Each different sexual act requires its own intimate position which can be aided by a specifically shaped and cushioned support structure.
A number of novel support structures an cushions for aiding in sexual relations between two people have been described in prior art. Many of the designs involve specially designed adjustable chairs including patents:    U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,188    U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,154    U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,062    U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,080    U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,001
Others resemble bench type apparatus similar to what one might find in a fitness center, including patents:    D390,664    U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,532    U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,774    U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,431    application number 2003/0126686
Still other are designed as cushions without a rigid support structure including patents:    U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,625    U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,669
However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology in that none of the prior art shows a contoured loveseat that includes a the convenient storage of a plurality of support cushions within its frame. Additionally, none of the prior art shows a rectilinear design where one side of the loveseat is designed for a male body form and the opposite side of the loveseat is designed for a female body form. Furthermore, none of the prior art shows a contoured loveseat where the width of the seat is designed to allow an individual's legs to straddle the seat while in a prone position. Finally, none of the prior art shows a design that is aesthetically pleasing and looks at home at the foot of a bed in a standard bedroom.